FanFic CCS Atracción Lunar
by MARYXULA
Summary: El tiempo pasa y a medida que los guardianes crecen, sus poderes al igual que los del mago más poderoso del mundo también crecen lo que comienza a desembocar en una extraña atracción hacía uno de ellos...


**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Que me guste el shotacon no significa que este de parte de los pederastas y pedofilos de este u otros mundos Es m s, s lo me gusta porque lo considero algo ficticio, os cuento esto para advertiros que de vez en cuando hago FanFics o historias en ese plan pero que tampoco es que me exciten o sea una asaltacunas ^^' La verdad, son historias bastante triste U.U

Historia contada en primera persona, entre Yue y Clow :3

Ni Clow Reed ni Yue son personajes surgidos de mi mente, ellos pertenecen a CLAMP ^^

Subidita de tono, me temo LOL

**FanFic CLAMP**

**El mago más poderoso del mundo - Atracción lunar**

**(Clow)**

- ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo solo? -Exigiría saber mi ángel molesto aunque ni su calmada voz ni su calmado rostro lo demostrase.

Rascandome la cabeza al mismo tiempo que desvíaba la mirada, buscaría una excusa que no delatase mi incomodidad.

-Pues... Porque ya eres un niño mayor y los niños mayores se asean solos. -Lograría decirle trás un agobiante momento de silencio. Sin haber apartado sus claros ojos de mi , replicaría:

-Pero en Inglaterra Ud y otros adultos erais ayudados a asearos. -

-Y-Ya pero eso esdebido a que en las casas nobles es com n que los criados se encarguen del aseo de sus se ores. -Le explicar a arrugando ligeramente la frente desarmado ante la observaci n de mi inteligente angel. -Si te soy sincero, es una costumbre que me causa gran pudor. -Le confesar a sonrojandome un poquito.

- Oh! -Exclamaría él con gesto pensativo. -Pero los criados lo hacen por si mismo, ¿verdad, Amo Clow? Y como ahora Kerberus y yo vivimos con los criados tenemos que hacerlo como ellos. -

- ¡Eso es! -Le afirmaría asintiendo con la cabeza feliz de que el propio Yue hubiese deducido otro motivo que me ayudaría a resolver su duda. Aclarandome la garganta antes de dejarlo solo en la amplía sala junto a un espacioso barreño de madera repleto de agua, añadiría. -Como no es necesario que te diga más porque lo has comprendido a la perfección, me marcho. -

Encogiendose de hombros, procedería a desvestirse. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no girar mi cabeza y observar como poco a poco la clara piel de su torso ir a siendo expuesta. Resoplando centré todos mis pensamientos en seguir caminando hasta dar con la puerta corrediza que me alejar a de l pero una suplica me detendr a surgida de sus labios.

- ¡Amo Clow! -Gritar a corriendo hasta m . -Antes de irse, podr a ayudarme a quitarme mis ropas? -

- ¡P-Pero Yue! -Exclamar a yo sintiendo como todo mi rostro se enrojec a. - ¿No me digas que no eres capaz de desnudarte por ti mismo? -

- Si pero no es fácil sin romper algún tejido y yo no quiero romper las ropas que Ud mandó hacer para mi ! -Me responder a con un sútil deje de preocupación en su vocecita.

Meneando la cabeza con mis ojos puestos en el techo como si implorase a Dios ayuda o fuerza para superar esa prueba, tragando saliva, acced a ayudarle.

**(Yue)**

Con una de sus bonitas sonrisas, el Amo Clow, se gir y arrodillandose para ponerse a m altura, empezaría a ayudarme, al mirarle, además de poder ver su bonita sonrisa, pudé apreciar lo rojizas que se habían vuelto sus mejillas. Estaría enfermo? La honorable Xia He sab a que cuando un hombre se sonrojaba sin motivos era a causa de un gran calor que indicaba que fuertes fiebres lo estaban dominando si el d a no era especialmente caluroso. Teniendo la osadia de colocar mi frente contra la suya para comprobarlo de similar modo a como lo hacía ella, lancé la pregunta:

-Amo Clow, ¿se encuentra bien? -

- ¿Q-Qué ? -Respondería l casi tartamudeando. -Sí , Yue, no tengo fiebre. -Añadiría con voz más clara y risueña como si hubiese leido mi mente. La risa que salió de su boca fue como la más bella canción que a mis oidos hubiese llegado pero no habiendome quitado del todo esa sensación de que algo no iba del todo bien, quisé coroborarno de nuevo.

-Te aseguro que estoy perfectamente Yue. -Diría él con voz firme pero no gruñona antes de que pudiese pronunciar las palabras que pensaba soltar por mi boca.

Tirando con suavidad de los cordones azulados que componían y cerraban la parte de arriba de mi traje colocados uno bajo otro sobre una larga banda de igual azul éstos cederían deshaciendo el caprichoso nudo dejando al aire mi delgado y blanco pecho y posteriormente el abdomen. Un sonoro suspiro brotaría de los delgados y rosados labios de mi amo, seguido de estas palabras:

-Bueno, creo que el resto te lo puedes ir quitando tú solo. -

Asentí y agarrando con fuerza los gruesos tramos azulados del pañuelo que me servía de cinturón, tirando de ellos, intentaría debilitar el nudo pero al no poder, alzar a mi cabeza reclamando otro poquito de ayuda. El Amo Clow se colocaría una mano en la frente, cubriendose así parte de su refinado pero varonil rostro.

-Lo siento. -Musitaría mientras él posaba sus manos sobre las mias, aferradas a los tramos colgantes del pañuelo color cielo. Sus dedos eran largos y se al finalizar se alzaban delicadamente hacía arriba. Sin que su sonrisa se esfumase, negó con la cabeza cerrando un momento sus misteriosos ojos color zafiro como la redondeada piedra que poseía el broche que cerraba la otra pieza que compon a mi ropa y que logré desabrochar por mí mismo. O como la pequeña piedra que poseía el pendiente en mi oreja derecha. Al instante de haber conseguido que el nudo se deformase, al tirar otra vez de los extremos del pa uelo, ste caer a fofo al suelo y la parte superior bajo la tunica se apartar a como si fuese una cortina corrida. Ya podía retirarme tanto la túnica de blanco color como esa parte que se asemejaba a una chaqueta como las que el Amo Clow había llevado en Inglaterra pero sin botones. Llevado por una nueva emoción, semidesnudo abrazaría a mi amo con todas mis fuerzas, demostrandole cúan agradecido estaba por su ayuda.

**(Clow)**

- ¡Gracias! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Amo Clow! ¡Le estoy tán agradecido! -Gritaría Yue con una alegría inusual en él.

Tán cerca su desnuda piel sentí que todos mis sentidos se rebelaban contra mí, sintiendo crecer nuevamente unos deseos asociados con unos pensamientos que, con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón, me perturbaban. No sabía cuanto duraría pero cerrando los ojos, pedía que fuese un abrazo cortito aunque me estuviese agradando tanto tenerlo tán cerca. Aún sin querer verle, percibía su belleza, la blandura de su piel, la finura y sedosidad de sus cabellos plateados que caían por su delgado cuello, cuello que sostenía mi mano izquierda sin obedecer los reproches que le dirigía mi conciencia mientras que mi mano derecha permanecía quieta como adherida en su espalda, su delgada y lisa espalda, de la que cuando él quería, aparecían plateadas y esponjosas alas, que lo elevaban por los cielos. La criatura más bella que un humano hubiese podido ver y cuyo distante y neutral caracter se tornaba lleno de emociones sólo para mí . Lo que me estaba sucediendo, es decir, lo que me estaba poseyendo, era sin duda amor, un amor que crecía y crecía con peligrosas consecuencias pero también podía ser una pasión acrementada por mi autoimpuesta templanza ya que así, abrazandolo, sintiendo su piel, oliendo su fresca fragancia y si abría los ojos trás mis lentes, perdiendome en el palido azul de sus ojos, notaba crecer una necesidad incrontrolable de besarle y de tocarle como un hombre toca a su amante. Lo sentía y no sabía como pararlo, endureciendo e irguiendo mi sexo contra el sedoso tejido de mis pantalones y él también debió de notarlo pues su euforia cambiaría a un estado de desconcierto.

- ¡¿A-Amo Clow? -Le escucharía exclamar y al abrir los ojos lentamente, en su inmaculado rostro, apenas expresivo, un rubor tán intenso como el mio habría teñido su palido rostro de color. La verguenza provocó que un nudo en la garganta me impidiese articular palabra. Sólo sería capaz de alejarlo de mi y salir de la sala corriendo por el pasillo hasta dar con una de las salas que derivaban al jardín y sumergirme, vestido, en el estanque lanzando un alarido de rabia. ¿Por qué ya no era capaz de hacer algo tán sencillo y normal para un padre como ayudar a vestirse o desvestirse a su retoño? Siempre sentí que la presencia de Yue me agradaba un poco más que la de Kerberus pero eso estaba llegando a un punto cada día más critico.

Poco que decir... Es un FanFic cortito y sí, subidito de tono pero procurando ser elegante y bueno, intentando mostrar un poco a Clow confrontado entre lo que siente y lo que la magía le hace sentir LOL Porque creo que Clow al igual que Sakura y o Shaoran pudó sentirse atraido hacía Yue magicalmente. ¡Es el poder de la Luna! De ahí el título del FanFic, Atracción Lunar.

Espero que os guste, me he esforzado mucho y no tengais demasiado en cuenta mis posibles faltas de ortografía XD

Si no os gusta el Shotacon o el Yaoi o esa clase de cosas, no pasa nada, sencillamente, no me pongais verde por gustarme. Arriba teneis expuesta mi opinión con respecto al Shotacon

MARYXULA


End file.
